Reading In Between The Lines
by Firegirl568
Summary: It's been a whole month since Fang left the Flock and Max is finally done crying. The Flock is in danger on an adventure around the world in search of Fang, getting chased by a maniac. But will finding Fang turn out to be a mistake? FAX PPL!
1. Reading In Between the Lines

**Heya Guys! I just wanted to let you all know this is my first fan fic so don't be hatin! But please review :D I have a copyright for later in the story but it might give away the plot so i'll say it before i use it! So I pretty much don't own any of the characters :s wah! But i still hope you all enjoy and i also hope that you will read my future fan fics as well!**

1

I'm not the girl to share my feelings with anyone. The only two people who always know what is on my mind are Angel and Fang. Fang knows me too well, we've been friends for so long, I can't even remember how long ago we met, all I know is 15 years ago, but no day/month/whatever, who cares. Angel knows me because she cheats. I swear if she didn't have mind reading powers she wouldn't be as annoying. But annoying is only one word for her. How about I add in some crazy, freaky, scary in there, right along sweet public innocence?

Here we are the two of us, alone in my room. She is cuddling her teddy bear Celeste, the one she mind-controlled some old lady to buy her, while I lay on the bed sniffling over Fang. Yeah, that's me, the amazing Max. The one who has only cried 2 or 3 times in front of people her whole life, only to cry 6 times a day everyday this week, because she loves Fang and Fang leaves. What Jolly good summary that is!

All that is going through my mind is; _Fang Fang Fang, I hate you soooo much right now, and when I find you, I'm going to grip your neck and strangle you until the end of time!_ I gasp for breath now that I'm done sobbing. Angel looks at me with her sweet, innocent blue eyes.

"Do you feel better now Max?" Her voice is quiet and sounds like wind chimes on a breezy spring day. Hmm, poetry, maybe I should get into that again.

"Yeah, I guess so, though I know I'll probably be crying more later." I get up and rub my puffy eyes. These past few days have been so confusing. After kicking Dr. (enter random name here)'s butt, Total and Akila had their wedding. Total and Akila are our dogs, one talks the other does not, one has wings the other does not, one is completely strange, the other is not. And voila, it is the perfect ingredients for a perfect couple, dog couple. Fang had left the wedding early, I guess I should have confronted him, but no, I just HAD to party down and eat enough cake to make me sick didn't I? Now he was gone, leaving some corny as heck note behind, Mr. Emotionless himself.

"Max stop blaming yourself for his leaving. It was his choice. Besides, he was right to leave. You have Dylan, we can have multiple flocks now, this is just the start." There goes Angel, reading my mind and talking the utter nonsense she'd learned from Jeb and Dr Werido-A-la-Mode.

_Angel, just shut up, you aren't comforting at all._ I sent my angry thought as loud and as hard as I could. Angel seemed shocked.

_Max, you can't always expect comfort, sometimes you have to be able to handle what life throws at you._ What kind of mumbo-jumbo is she talking about now? I know I have to be the strong leader and all, but sometimes life cheats and hurls some illegal super big heavy object at you. Then What?

"In a way you're right Angel, I need to man-up. So far we haven't run into any weirdoes yet, but we're bound to soon. I haven't saved the world yet. I think we need to go find Fang. I'm NOT going to let him get away with this." My voice is thick and strong now and the sweet thought of strangling Fang floats into my head.

_Max, you can't waste time on Fang, you have to _Save The World.

_Well, well, well voice, welcome back, thanks for making my day with a nice fortune cookie phrase._ Yeah, a voice in my head. I'm not insane, just some weird mystery of Max.

_Listen Max, Angel is right, it is better for Fang to stay _away _from the Flock and start his own, it is for the well being of every one else. _That did it for me. I walked out of the bedroom into the living room.

"Up up guys! We are going on a world-wide search for our lost Flock Member!" I clap my hands and the flock slowly gets up. Everyone's face is now regularly colored, since they stopped crying about 3 days before me. This would be a moment where Total would say something sarcastic, but fortunately he and Akila were out honeymooning still in the Bahamas.

"World-wide?" Nudge is the only one who seems to be excited for the trip, her and Dylan, who is on board with anything I want to do. Dylan is Mr. Perfect, my perfect other half, or at least designed to be. "Ohmygod! Max we have to go to London and see all the boutiques, and then I want to go visit Paris again, because that was soo much fun! Maybe we could meet up with Total and Akila in the Bahamas? Ooh ooh! And New York City, there were so many other things I wanted to see there! You know I've never been to Tokyo, or Australia, do you know any big fashion hotspots in Australia? Sydney? I don't know how fashion freaky they are. What about Canada, or Brazil, or Spain?" Nudge keeps going on and on about all these different places we should go. She's always been a big talker.

"I'm only going if we can fly over the Pentagon again!" Gasman whines.

"And I'm only going if Gazzy and I can blow stuff up!" Iggy says. Some things you should know about Iggy, he and Gazzy are B. (Best. Blow-up. Pals), Iggy is blind, Iggy can actually see things on a white background, Iggy is 15 like me, Iggy is a super cook, and Iggy has wings. Well actually all of us have wings. That is why we call ourselves the Flock. By the way you should really read the previous books so I don't have to explain everything to you.

Some things you should know about Gazzy, he is 9, he is a super genius kid, he likes to blow stuff up, he also has gas problems (note the name), and he and Angel (age 7) are the only two in the Flock who are actually related. Good, now the introductions are done, for the most part, you pretty much know about Nudge (12) already. She likes fashion, and talking. That is about it.

_But what about Dylan Max?_ The voice and Angel both thought to me at the exact same time.


	2. Vulnerable Me

2

"Dylan will never be the same thing Fang is to me!" I scream angrily. "Why doesn't anyone see that? Or care that I want to choose who I love, not have it picked for me!"

Then I realize that I had just said that out loud, and immediately the room goes silent. Nudge stops talking about fashion, Gazzy and Iggy stop arguing about bombs, and Angel stops sending thoughts to my head.

_Smooth._ The voice is all the noise I can hear. Everyone's gaze goes from me to Dylan, who is resting in an armchair, looking like a model, and looking sad, shocked, and pained at the same time.

"Ohmygosh! I am so sorry Dylan, because I know how you're designed to feel and all , but it's true, Fang is and always will be the one designed for me the most." Dylan is silent. I remember when he almost killed himself over me because I loved Fang (15) and not him. Things had always been a bit uneasy around him since then, and this certainly was not helping. Dylan gets up from the chair and walks onto the porch. He looks as graceful as a model, seriously where is the hidden photographer?

"Nah, don't worry I understand. I just want you to be happy. I'll be back." Then he jumps over the porch railing. I run over to make sure he is safe, he had never really been a good flyer. I watch as his wings snap out and catch air. He starts zooming upward before he hits the ground, his sneakers barely touching the jagged rocks at the bottom of our canyon.

_Phew he's okay._ I think with relief.

_See you _do_ care about him._ The voice almost sounds smug.

_If I ever find out who and where you are, remind me to punch the snot out of you._ I snarl and bare my teeth. I swear I heard the voice snicker, maybe it was Jeb messing with my head. He said he could do the voice, but he wasn't the actual voice. I had been hoping to leave on our search right away but now we had to wait for Dylan. I flop onto the armchair and just keep thinking about strangling Fang, time passes more quickly after that. A few hours later we all hear a thunk that sounds like some one has landed on the porch.

The Flock scurries over, but I stay behind, something was wrong.

"Dylan, are you back?" Nudge asks cautiously.

"He's back alright!" A thick, scratchy voice calls out. Another thunk and Dylan's body rolls to the Flock's feet, he was wrapped in thick rope with his mouth gagged shut.

"Mmmmph! Rmmhp!" He tries to wriggle out of captivity with failure.

"Alright who did this?" I run past the flock onto the porch to find 6 Erasers completely surrounding the area. Aww Yeah! "Flock go go go! Came Back!" (Code for: Action Time, Erasers!)

Immediately the flock springs into action. Nudge works on untying Dylan, Gazzy and Iggy start hurling bombs from their secret stash, and Angel starts mind-controlling them to fall into the canyon. I for one, prefer the old-fashion way. Kicking, shoving, punching, and strangling, which I have a list of doing to people. Voice, Angel, and Fang. Hmm, needs more people.

"Hiyah!" I screech as I land a super size kick in an Eraser gut, sending him flying off the porch into the canyon below.

"Hmm, you're kind of brownish, a little cream, lots of dirt. You know you probably wouldn't look or smell so bad if you bathed." Iggy lectured a confused Eraser using his skill, where he can tell colors by touching items/people. Right as the Eraser was about to punch Ig in the face, Gazzy popped in between them.

"Geronimo!" He yelled. Then a green, yeah green, cloud of bad smelling air appeared (it's one of Gazzy's skills) and the Eraser stumbled over the railing. But there was one missing, 5 down, 1 to go.

"Look out look out! Battle halved!" (Code for: The battle isn't over yet, be careful!)

"Acck!" Nudge and Angel cry at the same time. The Eraser tossed some thick netting on top of them and the still gagged Dylan.

"Max help!" I turn to see more netting getting thrown on Iggy and Gazzy. Damn you Eraser, why can't you just show yourself and fight? I snarl and bare my teeth, readying myself for a net. Sure enough I see a shadow above me, I look up and instead of the see-through netting, a large pitch-black cage stands over my head. Next thing I know it's falling at light-speed. Flock= Caught.


	3. Escape to a Public Park

3

"I can't believe this!" I screech angrily through my new cage. "The whole flock captured by ONE Eraser!" We had been knocked out by some weird gas and now we'd been in this new room with new cages for a few hours. Nudge was playing with her hair and frowning. Angel was twiddling her thumbs and Gaz and Ig were just looking their normal suspicious selves.

"Better believe it Max, it's only 1 day since we left our house, and the whole gang minus Fang is in captivity." Angel points out. I frown, wow. Like I didn't know THAT already.

"Any plans on getting us out?" Dylan speaks up for the first time since they un-gagged him.

"I have one. I think." Ig and Gaz are still facing away from us crouching down in the corners of their cages. "So Gazzy, Ig, any luck bomb wise?" They finally turn around.

"Yeah! They may have confiscated our usual load, but they forgot Iggy's grenade stash in his pants!"

"Maybe they don't like looking in people's pants huh?" Nudge laughs while I mutter, "So that's where you guys keep them…"

Iggy pulls out 3 grenades from his pants and frowns. "This is all we have left, I used a bunch in that battle. If we time it just right, we could throw one of the grenades at those control panels and malfunction the system, that will make the weights holding our cages down fail and then we could lift the cages up without trouble. The other two could be used to destroy walls and stuff for an easy escape route. Our only concern is that we're deeper in this lab then we think." I nod and pretend like I understood all of it.

"Worth a shot!" I say. Gazzy and Iggy smile. Gaz throws one grenade at the control pad, timing it just right so that it explodes as it hits the wall. Just like Ig said, the weights for the cages were taken away, and we crawled out. Alarms were blaring due to the system breach. "Nudge, go to that computer and real quick, try to find us a map of the building!"

"Righto!" Nudge skips to the computer and uses her skill to hack into it. A few moments later she calls us over. There it is, a map of the whole building. Was it just me, or do all these insane scientist people really like tall buildings. Turns out we were in a skyscraper somewhere in Houston.

"Good thing we knew that, wouldn't want to explode a wall and be free-falling, too surprised to open our wings." Dylan said, surprised. Footsteps echo through the hall outside and voices start yelling commands.

"C'mon lets go out the east exit and grenade that wall!" I point at the picture and head in that direction. We open the east door and kick a few scientists in the jaw who are blocking our way. A few more steps and we're at the wall. Iggy tosses the grenade this time and the wall explodes immediately, leaving an easy exit. "Go go go!" I yell. One by one we jump off the building and snap open our wings. We watch as scientists gather around the hole, holding their knocked out comrades as they gape at our wings. Yeah, we're pretty cool. We land in some public park trees, wow that's a very common landing spot huh? Gaz and Ig laugh and high-five each other.

"Successsss!" They cheer. Nudge sits next to Dylan, hoping to braid his blonde hair. Angel just sits on the tree and listens. Listens with her mind, to see if people are coming.

"No one," she clarifies. Awesome.

"Okay guys, we can't stick around here too long. Those scientists are bound to send Erasers, M-Geeks, Flyboys, or something new our way to recapture us. I think we need to head out and find a safer place to rest for the night. Then we need to start our search first thing in the morning." The Flock nods and we rest for a few more minutes. Then we're soaring again, so high up that the air is getting a little thin, even for us.

It was so amazing to fly, without worrying about Erasers. It's a cloudless day and I can see all the buildings of Houston and the neighboring suburbs. A nice breeze pushes my hair in all directions. That's when I'm aware of Dylan looking at me. I try not to look back, mostly because I don't want him to think that I feel any sort of lovey feeling for him, which I don't.

_Keep saying that to yourself Max, but it doesn't make it true._ The voice intrudes on my thoughts again.

_Butt Out!_ I try to scream in my mind. We finally make a landing a few hours later, somewhere in Mississippi. Ha! I can spell it! Go me!

"Okay guys, lets get some rest, we have a big day starting tomorrow." I hold out my fist and the Flock begins to stack them one on top of the other, bedtime tradition. Dylan puts his fist on top of mine, the way Fang used to do it. _Fang, I hate you_, I remind myself. Then we go to sleep, and I realize, I have no idea what I'm doing. The usual.


	4. Jane

4

"The bird kids got away." The assistant stands in the left corner of the room. A large computer screen lights up the other part of the dark room, pictures of the kids getting away create a lively display of light and color.

"Any chance of getting them back?" The assistant looks through her folders full of reports.

"We could send the new generation of Erasers, but they barely managed to capture them the first time." The woman gulped, "The scientists at the company regarding their research suggests a different plan of action this time." The chair in front of the screen reveals a handsome man. He has dark black hair in a cowlick with a charming smile plastered to his face.

"Might I ask what this plan of action is?" He says sweetly.

"They have recently created a young girl named Jane in the laboratory, she has emotions and a mind of her own. But to keep control of her the scientists implanted a brain in between her own, controlled through a chip. This chip accesses all of her main actions and thoughts. They say that, they could send this girl to meet the flock and perhaps befriend them. It would take much longer then physical force and capture, but they say the bird-kids should come willingly so their capture is more effective. They also say if the bird-kids are too heart-broken by the betrayal, they will feel no need to escape because of their own misery." The assistant explains everything in the reports.

"Two problems. These bird-kids have been through much trauma, heart-break and betrayal, I highly doubt one little girl is going to be able to shake them. They don't trust so easily. The second problem is, if they _were_ in fact, able to have the girl lure in the bird-kids and they are not heart-broken, how do they intend to keep them secure? These kids were smart enough to break out the first time." The assistant nods in understanding.

"The first problem they said, is that the leader, Maximum Ride, has a mother named Valencia Martinez. Dr. Martinez seems to be Maximum's weakness. If Dr. Martinez trusts Jane, Max will reluctantly trust her too. They said that if Jane succeeds in her mission the bird-kids would be kept in a room so secure, even they will have a hard time getting _inside _there." The man nods.

"And the girl, Angel, the one who reads minds, will she be able to tell if Jane is a spy?"

"Jane is to be unaware she is one. She is to think she is friends of the bird-kids. The second brain is imperceptible through x-rays and any sort of mind telepathy." The assistant closes her folders and looks at the man.

"Perfect, ask them if I may meet this Jane." The assistant nods and leaves the room for a brief moment. She returns and ushers in a few of the scientists. Following them is a little girl. "Will she remember this meeting?"

"All memory will be wiped before we set her on her way." A scientist replies. The man smiles and looks at the girl.

"Hello Jane, are you looking forward to meeting the kids?" He asks.

"Yes sir, I've always wanted to meet people to play with."

"I approve, please take her on her way, don't like to keep them waiting." He laughs. _Look out birds, I'll finally get you Max, you and your precious Flock, and then you will be mine forever! _"And please tell our captive, his friends are coming." The man laughs devilishly.


	5. Chapter 6

**Next few chapters i will have my copyright dedicated to CheyRainAwesomeness, but i can't tell u guys yet it will totally give it away so finish reading the dedication in chapter 8 before you read Chey's story :o, just joking you can read it whenever you like! But I just want to remind you guys i don't own any of the character, except my originals ! Don't worry you'll find out. Keep reading!**

5

Flying is amazing. I probably say that a lot, but normally we're flying to get away from trouble. I guess we kind of are now, but it feels like we're flying for fun.

"Cow!" Gaz yells. Iggy frowns.

"I don't like this game, how am I supposed to see any farm animals if I can't _see_? Could we at least play it in Antarctica?" Gazzy sticks his tongue out.

"I'm sticking my tongue out Ig!" He says, because we can't roll our eyes or stick out our tongues, if he can't see us, and expect some sort of response.

"Glad to see you care about my situation!" Ig growls.

"Guys cut it out, who has time to argue when we're flying to London?" Nudge says excitedly. Dylan laughs heartily, I'm glad to see he is feeling better. Don't you say ANYTHING voice or I swear I will kill myself. No response, good. Nudge does spirals in the sky, and squeals with joy. I only agreed to London because I honestly had no idea where to start.

"Horse!" Gazzy's voice interrupts my train of thought.

"I bet you if I could see I would totally kick your butt in this game." Iggy hisses.

"Yeah, right." Gaz laughs. Dylan flies closer to me.

"So what do we do when we get to London?" Dylan hasn't been around for long, so he doesn't know that I never have plans. I shrug, if you can shrug while you're flying.

"No idea, I really don't ever have straight plans, I'm the kind of person who goes with the flow." Dylan nods and glances back at Angel and Nudge. Nudge is still spiraling and dancing in the air, Angel has joined in.

"Dyllaaaan! You should totally learn to spiral and loop-de-loop!" Nudge yells. Dylan laughs.

"Okay, teach me!" he smiles.

"Unicorn!" Gazzy laughs.

"Will you shut-up already Gaz?" Ig side tackles him.

"Wahaw!" Gaz shoves him back. It's weird watching boys playfully fight each other while simultaneously flying. Because they have to keep their distance so their wings can flap, but they also need to be able to reach each other so they can punch, shove, kick, etc. etc.

"Stop fooling around guys, we have to stop down and get something to eat, I'm starving." I say.

"Good-luck with that Max, I don't see any civilization around here." Gazzy points out.

"Me neither!" Iggy whines. How many times has that joke come up?

"I'm rolling my eyes Ig." I frown, Gaz is right, there is absolutely no place to eat.

"Let's kill a cow, or have some rat-ca-bob!" Angel suggests, reading my mind. Oh right, rat-on-a-stick. _Fang, I hate you._ You're probably going to hear that a lot. After another hour we come across a small town. There's a McDonalds so my mind goes; _I don't care how nasty the food is, I'm _damn _hungry._ So we land in some bushes and grab the mysterious Maximum Ride credit card.

The ATM spits 500$ cash out after putting in our pin, and we buy enough food from McDonalds to make a normal family sick.

"After this I want to hit a pay phone and talk to Mom." I say in-between chews of my Big Mac. Angel nibbles on her chicken nuggets while she plays with her kids meal toy. Those things look so boring, I wonder what little kids see in them. Nudge chomps greedily on her fries and asks Dylan questions about Africa. Nudge seems to be spending lots of time with him lately.

_Yeah, she has a huge crush on him. _Angel says in my thoughts. _Why are you wondering? Jealous? _I cringe at the thought, jealous, me? I don't even freakin LIKE Dylan! Angel frowns. _Uh-huh, right. _Man I wish I could punch that girl. And Voice. And Fang.

I'm aware of new people entering the McDonalds and my senses go on high alert. I glance at Angel and she shakes her head, good, not bad guys. I relax a bit.

"Some of those cinnamon things and a chocolate shake please!" One of the kids says. She looks like my age, she's wearing a red windbreaker and some blue skinny jeans with black converse. With her are three other kids, one boy looks about Nudge's age, the other girl looks about Angel's age, and the other little boy looks only a few months old. They're all wearing windbreakers except for the baby and seem a little strange looking. I glance at Angel and she shakes her head again. Then her eyes go wide.

"C'mon guys we have to go back to camp now." The older girl says. I give Angel a 'Why do you look like some one murdered a cat, skinned it, and ate it right in front of you?' look. Angel is frozen.

_They know Fang…_


	6. Jane's Memories

**Okay guys, I own Jane, or at least i'm pretty sure i do. Some one may have copyrighted the name Jane and I am unaware (sorry if you did) but Jane's name is up here already. I own ONLY Jane! Not the McDonalds, or the Flock or even the strangers (CheyRainAwesomeness owns teh Strangers, they will be revealed soon!) Enjoy Your BigMacs!~**

6

Jane sat on a park bench in London next to her parents. She threw some bird food to the doves who were in front of her.

"Mom, can you tell me about the day I was born again?" Jane looks up at her mother, April, with anxious eyes. Her mom looks down and frowns.

_How much longer until the bird-kids get here?_ She asks her Voice.

_Not long, just getting side-tracked by their human needs. _April puts on a smile.

"Of course I can sweetie! You're father and I were watching a movie on cable when my water broke. Your father was so panicked he couldn't keep his mind focused on anything!" April laughs. "After about an hour I drove us to the hospital, where they quickly brought me into the delivery room. Then while I was sleeping the crane came in with a sack in its beak that had you in it! And like magic I was back to normal with my baby girl Jane!" April tickled Jane while her father, Mark, showed mock amusement.

"Come on Jane it's time to head home, dinner time is coming around." He said in his English accent. Jane nodded, still giggling from the tickle attack. She loved her parents, or at least thought she did. She could remember few details of her childhood and they all seemed blurry and unreal, like a dream. She loved the story of the day she was born, but it seemed so fake. She knew it wasn't a crane that brought her, but she knew it wasn't her mother either. Things were so weird.

Her mother and father reached out their hands. Jane took them and lifted herself off the bench. She trusted them, but they always seemed too bored and misunderstanding, like they haven't had any experience with children, superficial. Jane skipped along with her parents all the way back to their house. It was and average townhouse, with two floors.

Once inside Jane scurried to her room and took out a piece of paper.

_Dear Jimmy,_

_I know you think I'm silly for thinking this, but there is_

_something weird about mom and dad. But I'm sure it is_

_just my imagination working up though. I hope you're_

_staying safe brother, the world can be a dangerous_

_and scary place for young men. There isn't much left_

_to talk about 'round here._

_With Love,_

_Your Sister Jane._

Jane folded the letter and put it in an envelope with her brother's address on it. She didn't know where he was but Mom had said that was where he would get his letters. She licked the glue of the envelope and closed it tightly, then skipped downstairs and slid it inside their outbox. She was told her brother moved out months ago, and that she didn't remember because of an accident at school, when she bumped her head and forgot. Jane's memories were so fuzzy, that she'd given up trying to find out what they were. But there were a few things she'd dream about.

A handsome man with black hair and a big smile, and a computer with pictures of kids with wings, flying into the horizon. One day she would find out what they meant, then maybe she would remember…


	7. My Wet Big Mac  Freak Outs

**I don't own BigMacs! And like i said i also don't own one the strangers (CheyRainAwesomeness does) you can read the original story with the strangers by looking under CheyRainAwesomeness's name and select the story named 'Surprises'**

**Enjoy the story, i don't promote Big Macs, if you go crazy over them because of this story and get super sized plus have cancer, don't blame me.**

7

"Ahhh, what?" I yell at Angel, out loud… The flock looks at me, the strangers look too. I glance around and face palm myself. "What do you mean by that Angel?" I frown. Angel just looks at me.

"I don't know, I-I- they just know him, that is all. I don't know if they still know where he is, if he's a friend, or just a stranger they met and spoke to then left. It's not clear at all!" Angel is frowning, obviously angry at her confusion.

"It's okay Angel, I, I just want Fang back so badly." I break down sobbing, I heard a gasp, but I didn't know from who. Could have been the strangers, one of the flock, anyone. I couldn't care less, tears filled my eyes and I just let them out. They dripped into my Big Mac "c'mon guys, lets go." I say in between sniffles. Dylan gets up to comfort me but I push him away and run out, past the strangers who follow me outside. I don't bother to hide in the bushes I just jump and unfurl my wings, rising higher and higher in the sky.

The strangers seem a bit shocked at first but eventually get over it. In fact, the strangest thing ever happens. As I'm zooming away one of them, the oldest, shows a pair of 14 foot wings and zips after me. That caught me off guard.


	8. My Next Surprise

**I don't own the O. Flock or Alex, but i own the other original characters!**

8

My face looks like a big 'O' shape, because I was NOT expecting that to happen at all. I'm too high to see the Flock's faces since they were all outside now, but I assumed it was the same general idea, except for Iggy, who didn't know what the heck was going on.

"What the (Enter select cuss word here)?" I screech. I stop moving up ward and almost forget to flap. The girl is gaining on me.

_Don't worry Max. _Angel! _Don't worry she wants to help. _Well that brings a little relief. The girl finally catches up, she has gold eyes and right away I know she isn't just 2% avian 98% human.

"I'm Alexandria, call me Alex, and I hear you know a certain bird-kid named Fang." The girl reaches out her mocha colored hand to shake mine, and reluctantly I take it. "Let's talk on the ground, I think you might want to know about him." The girl folds her wings against her body and dives downwards, only to unfurl her wings and gracefully land on the McDonalds parking lot pavement.

I follow in her lead. Pulling my wings inside their slits, I walk along side the mysterious new girl.

"What happened to Fang? Is he dead? If he's dead I'll bring him back to life and kill him again!" I say frantically. She halts and puts her hand out, hitting me in the chest. Ouch. The Flock tenses.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I'm not going to tell you about him if you're only going to hurt him some more! That would be dumb." I sigh and hot tears well up in my eyes. I hold them back.

"I don't want to hurt him, it's just that he hurt me so much, really something I prefer not to talk about to people I've just met." My voice sounds shaky, I hope they can't tell.

"Right, well introductions first. This is Ellie, she is almost 8 years old. 12% black panther, 3% hawk, and 85% human." Ellie is wearing a fluffy black dress with white lace ruffles under her black windbreaker, she has wavy, long black hair down to her elbows. She has her arms folded across her chest and a pout stuck to her face. My gaze goes over to the boy that's Nudge's age. "That's Brian he's 12, almost 13, Ellie's older brother. He's 2% falcon, 6% lupine, and 92% human." Brian is wearing a black shirt under his jean jacket and red windbreaker. He has short brown hair, but the same green eyes as Ellie, he winks at Nudge, who looks like she's blushing. It was hard to tell with her chocolate, mocha skin and all. "This is Lance, he's about 1 and a half. 3% Raven, 5% Owl, 8% Wild cat, and 84% human. I'm Alex, 25% white tiger 2% dove 73% human."

I nod, who are these people even? Should I trust them? I glance at Angel, she nods.

"I'm Maximum Ride, call me Max, I'm leader of this group. We're all 2% avian 98% human. That's Gasman, we call him Gazzy, there's Iggy, he's blind and he and Gaz like to blow stuff up, that's Nudge the fashion genius, Dylan the, guy who can magically heal himself, and that's Angel. I was about to tell them she reads minds but Angel frantically shook her head no. Guess she really wanted to win some more poker games huh? "Alright so what happened to Fang?" I ask, getting right down to business.

"We're his flock, and we've been looking for you Max." Oh boy, another off guard moment.


	9. Whatever Freaks

**K guys, i think this chapter is longer, mostly cus of the spaces, i hope you enjoy! I haven't updated in awhile sorry :( Enjoy Enjoy!~**

9

I never realized that people could feel two opposite emotions at once that work together to overwhelm you.

One was pure rage that Fang ran away and made a new Flock to replace us, the other emotion was glee that he was safe and alive, mostly because I wanted to wring his neck and make him, well, not alive.

All I could do was stare at this new flock in confusion.

So his letter said he left to keep us safe, and he recruits a flock with a baby in it?

"Max, Max, Earth to Max!" Nudge started waving a hand in front of my face and I blinked.

"Stop it Max, stop being mad at everything, can't you just be happy he's alive?" Angel frowned.

Stupid mind-reading powers.

"No." I replied stupidly.

"Geez Angel, if I was Max I'd hate Fang too, I mean girls hate it when boyfriends are too afraid to say that their bossy. I mean seriously, running away is lame, I'd say 'SAY IT TO MY FACE PUNK!'" Iggy imitates my angry voice and I narrow my eyes.

Gazzy must have been giving him lessons or something.

Alex snickers at Iggy's remark and I narrow my eyes at her too, quieting her down.

She clears her throat, "Well, anyways, we're Fang's Flock and he's told us about some one named Max. He said if we found you though to just leave you guys alone, but I really couldn't help myself."

My eyes went wide. "He said you guys should leave us alone?"

Alex nodded, she could tell I had conflicting emotions about Fang and didn't want to say anything to make me feel worse.

I looked down at my sneakers and made a snap decision. "You know what, this is dumb, c'mon guys let's go to England anyways, we need a vacation!"

I swore I saw Angel smile, brat. I don't normally give her her way, but today I was too angry to care.

If Fang doesn't want us, he doesn't get us.

"Wait!" I heard Alex cry.

It was too late, we were all up in the air flying with all our speed, trying to lose them. Alex and Lance were trying to catch up.

Just before we were out of hearing range Nudge shouts, "Bye Lance!" Then she super sped to catch up with us.

"Oh Nudge you little heart-breaker!" Nudge winks at Angel's remark.

I smile to myself, this was horribly dumb. I start heading out to find Fang, then when I come so close to finding him, I turn around and keep on going.

I turn my head a bit to see if Lance and Alex are still following us.

They're gone.

"I'll miss them!" I laugh.

"Is that a sheep?" Gazzy yells over the wind.

"That's a white pony." Angel corrects him. Gazzy nods.

"Oh okay! White Pony!" He says merrily. Iggy spat on him. "Eew, jeez Iggy, where'd you ever get that skill? We're flying with 25mph winds against us, AND you're blind, yet some how you can hit me with spit from 5 feet away!" Iggy laughs.

"Easy, I didn't try to hit you." Everyone laughs, even Dylan who had been eerily quiet. I really didn't like him being here anymore, it's kind of awkward, especially since Fang left, he's been trying to move in.

"What?" I said, a bit frustrated, after feeling his eyes bore into the side of my head.

"Nothing." He says, that's odd.

_Oh Max, you know you care!_ Holy Cuss! What the freak voice? I fall a few feet in surprise. Why the heck does it sneak up on me like that?

"Max! You okay?" Dylan calls in surprise. I nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just the stupid voice," I grumble.

_I don't try to sneak up on you, I merely state my opinions on your thoughts. _

The voice is such a creeper.

'_Ever heard of personal space?' _I snarl in my mind.

Silence.

I like silence.

_I like it too! _God I hate you.

A few hours later I start to see the blue of the Atlantic.

"Okay guys, it's time to sleep, tomorrow we fly over the Atlantic!" We land in a bunch of trees near a beach. Angel pulls out her swimsuit from her backpack.

"C'mon Nudge! Let's go swimming!" She calls out. Nudge turns to look at Angel from chatting with Dylan.

"We want to come too! We can use our new underwater breathing technology!" Gazzy holds out his latest version of the scuba breather.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Ig asks.

"Oh no guys, no swimming, we need to rest up for tomorrow's long trek!" I'm bossy Max again.

"Oh Please!" Nudge and Angel beg. I look away.

"No, please have mercy! Not the Bambi eyes!" I shield my eyes, and regretfully I peek at them. "Oh fine, but only for an hour.

"Yess!" Nudge and Angel high-five. "Bambi eyes never fail!"

I laugh, what a world I live in.

I lay out a spare beach towel on the sand and sit, making small piles of sand as I plan what to do after London.

Dylan sits next to me.

"Hey Max, I have something on my mind." I glance at him cautiously, looking for signs of, well, anything. His face remains emotionless.

Then I see it, a flicker of sadness.

"What?"

Dylan takes a deep breath.

"What?" I repeat.

"I think I love some one else."

Gasp?

**:o Omg guys! I'm very evil for doing this, but a cliffhanger? hehe :) don't worry i'll update soon**

**In the meanwhile you guys should review cus nothing makes me want to write faster then a nice comment, or critism (as long as you keep it polite ) **

**So, I guess i'll see all y'all laters!**

**Peace~On~Earth~And~Spaghetti **


	10. Dylan In Love With?

10

**Holy Crap itsa filler chapter, been at a writers block, but heya, I uploaded the next chapter with it! :) Don't y'all love me? Well if you do, review! Ain't too hard, just click the little blue link thingie that says "Review Chapter" and write a couple words. Here are some to start out with; F-i-r-e-g-i-r-l-5-6-8- -I- -l-o-v-e- -t-h-i-s- -s-t-o-r-y. There now you know how to spell that. MLIA =.= K enjoy peeps~ **

**+Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride! (safety first)**

Oh my, what's this?

Can it be?

The guy who claimed he was programmed only to love me is in love with another?

Whom could it be?

Let's all make a list together of the people he knows.

Me

Iggy

Gazzy

Angel

Nudge (possibility flirty mcflirt girl)

Ella

Mom

Jeb

Fang

Okay, I think that's all.

Well and if you count those strangers, but we only saw them for a few seconds.

"Really?" I asked, trying to seem as uninterested as possible.

SAY IT WITH ME! Awkward!

"Yeah." Dylan hung his head down in shame. "I'm so sorry Max, but if it makes you feel better I still love you!"

I rolled my eyes. He was such a puppy dog.

"Like I care." I got up and started kicking up sand.

"Please don't be mad at me Max!" Dylan came running after me.

I whirled in his direction, catching him by surprise.

"Oh please Dylan, you keep believing I think the world of you, when will you get it through your thick skull? You're not a part of this flock, I don't love you, and I never ever will!" My outburst caught the attention of four other bird kids.

"Don't you at least care enough to know who it is that I love?" Dylan whispered.

"Go ahead and tell me if you really want." I rolled my eyes again.

Was he for real? Or was this an act to get attention from me?

"It's Nudge." Oh wow. Surprise Surprise. How did I know?

*Cue mental list from above*

"Okay cool, go tell her, she likes you too." I muttered, really just wanting to be alone.

"Really? She does?" He lit up, hope glimmering in his eyes.

"Yeah, haven't you noticed all the attention?" Some people are so feeble-minded.

Dylan seemed to notice he looked happy, because he fixed his face again, trying to look sad.

"Oh fine, you want me to bite, I forgive you. Will you go away now?" How annoying.

Dylan let loose all his happiness and hugged me really tight.

I kicked him.

Where the sun don't shine.

Apparently he doesn't know I don't like hugs.

Especially from people I dislike.

He got his breath back and held his gut for a second and looked hurt, but got over it and ran off to join the others.

Alone at last.

_You still have me Max._ I groaned

_Like I want you, just leave me alone voice._

_You need to face facts, you love Dylan._

_Shut up, I know who you are and where you are._

The voice went quiet for a second. It took it awhile to figure out I was lying.

_Max, stop acting like a child, you have a job to do and Dylan will help! Get him back, don't let him fall in love with some one else._

I smiled to myself, finally a way to frustrate the voice.

Payback you creeper.

I watched as Dylan ran up to Nudge.

She looked at him for a second then jumped up and hugged him.

Well at least someone's happy.

I sat on the beach towel and looked up.

The sun was setting and not a cloud was in the sky, just me and the purplish, pinkish ceiling of the earth.

Then I saw it. A black object against the colorful sky.

I squinted my eyes but it was gone in an instant.

Maybe my head is just playing with me, but that looked a lot like Fang from what I could see.

**I know, it is filler, but all the same click the link below and tell me what you think! I love attention :) hehe….**

**Anyways hope you like the Nylan, or Dudge, however you guys like it. My friend and I were talking in gym what person he should like, since I was at a writers block. Diggy was brought up.**

**Question of the Chapter: How would you feel if Iggy and Dylan were gay and became an item? :) respond in reviews if you would like! **

**Kay guys, bye bye!**

**Peace~On~Earth~And~Fruity~Pebbles**


	11. London, Total, Creepers, and Jane

11

**Yay! 2 Reviews, from the same person… Well anyways review peeps! :( makes meh sad when yew don't! And thanks to the two people who faved my story :) Enjoy, a less of a filler chapter I hope. Two words, Writers. Block. **

I must be going insane or something, I keep thinking I see Fang everywhere.

We just got to London.

Nudge and Dylan were practically joined to the hip.

Angel was sad her friend had some one else to play with.

Gaz and Ig were being their normal, weirdo selves.

I, well I think personally I'm being awesome. Of course.

But I can't get over the fact that every time I turn Fang is in the crowd.

Sometimes I see him walking against the waves of people. Other times I see him leaned against a wall with his abnormally long hair covering his face. Then I'll see him just standing there, in the middle of everything, just staring at me.

Every time I see him, I long for the days when there were no Erasers after us, no mad scientists, no Dylans. Just me, him, and our merry band of mutants, living in our Cliffside house.

And each time I long for that, I know I wont' get it, because that's just what my life is. A little thing of hopes and dreams, being chased by a large predator, hungry and ambitious.

"Max, snap out of it! We're at the café!" Angel snapped a finger in front of my face. I blinked and the image of Fang vanished.

"Hey guys!" I heard the familiar voice of Total.

Great. Now we have the sarcastic dog joining us.

As if I didn't have my hands full already.

"Total!" Angel picked him up and spun in circles.

"Arrgghh, put me down!" He wailed. Angel obeyed and grinned.

"Hey there dog, how was your honey moon?" I asked. I wished it was me who had been on a honey moon with Fang.

Hooooo boy, let's flush that thought down the toilet.

You didn't spot that Angel.

She snickered.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh the honey moon was okay, we ended up getting a tsunami wave." Total frowned. "Poor Akila, she was used to cold water but that was insane!"

Angel grinned, "Total, that's why dogs don't belong in wave pools." Everyone burst out laughing.

"Well come on, we need to find a hotel." I stretched and started ushering the flock in the direction of the hotel that some one recommended.

It was an older looking building on the outside, but inside it was like a modern fantasy.

Fancy modern chandeliers lit up the whole lobby, the marble floors were so clean, our dirty looking reflections could be seen, and fancy furniture filled the room. Iggy plopped himself on a couch and nearly sank into it. Angel, Total, and Akila all ran over to the huge fishtank that covered the entire length of a wall. Nudge and Dylan just sat on chairs and talked. Gazzy was enjoying himself, playing with the revolving door.

I walked up to the front desk. A teenage guy, about my age with short brown hair and a warm tan offered to help me.

"Hey cutes, what can I do for you." I rolled my eyes.

"I need two three bed rooms please."

"Sure thing, would you like an extra for you and me?" He smirked. Oh great. A flirt.

Don't worry, I know how to deal with this folks.

"Try to flirt with me and I call your boss. Then when your fired, I'll find you and beat you to a pulp." A little extreme I know, but it worked. He paled a bit then gave me two room keys. I thanked him sweetly then ushered the others upstairs.

We all took showers and fell asleep right away from our exhausting trip across the Atlantic.

The next morning we went to a nearby park and I let the kids run around, while I sat of a park bench and thought about life. I came up with this poem.

_Life is like a banana split,_

_It has layers that each taste different._

_But then that banana split turns into a large carnivore that eats you and your hope and dreams until there is nothing left but your clean, bland carcass. Then your bodiless soul just floats around lost in nothingness forever._

Hmm, I am not very good a poetry. And now I don't want a banana split.

"Hey Max! Hey Max!" Angel came up to me, she was holding the hand of a little girl. Déjà vu…

"What is it Angel?" I looked the girl up and down with wary eyes. She had long, wavy brown hair that tickled her shoulders and creamy brown eyes that reminded me of those pixie chocolate things.

"I met this fascinating girl, who has been through lots of trauma! She also has a ton of gifts!" Angel moved to reveal the girl who was shyly hiding behind her. "Max, meet Jane!"

**:O so Jane is now brought further into the story, an is Fang really there? Or is it all in Max's head? :) I hope you guys enjoyed the last two chapters cus I worked hard to get them both up for you guys! Review and answer last chapters question:**

**How would you feel if Dylan and Iggy were gay and became an item?**

**Review Review!**

**Peace~On~Earth~And~Pixies**


	12. The Girl Who Haunts Me

12

_In my dreams the girl flies._

_Over mountains, across oceans._

_In my dreams she never stops, never rests, never tires, never sleeps. _

_With hair that's rough and a body that's tough, she's ready for most anything. _

_The girl can do whatever she must to be the girl she has to be._

_With wings that spread and cover the sky, with strength that brings down mountains._

_Flying, flying, always forward, the girl, the girl, the girl always haunts me._

_With a smile that shows tenderness, and a scowl that show fierceness, with tears that are always a secret, and with fists that connect to enemies._

_The girl can love and hate. _

_The girl can cry and smile. _

_The girl is powerful to most extents, but her weaknesses stretch for miles._

_A mother to some, a nightmare to others, the girl is always there. _

_Somewhere being mighty, somewhere saving the day._

_With a mission nearly impossible, the girl does it anyway. _

_She has helpers who follow her everywhere, with wings, just like hers. _

_Together, a family, together as one. _

_Something I never had._

_The girl, the girl, the girl haunts me._

_Always in my dreams._

_I try to fight escape and cry, but the girl just follows._

_I yell, I scream, I punch and kick, the girl just keeps holding on._

_I don't know why she follows me, some one like her that's so strong. _

_Brave and courageous, loving and kind, independent and strong, staying put where she stands._

_Max, Max, they whisper her name, with voices soft as thunder, Maximum, Maximum, the voices grow louder._

_Stop, stop, stop them now, I can hear them all in my head. _

_Why? _

_Why? _

_Why haunt me now, what did I do for this?_

_Maximum._

_Maximum._

_Maximum Ride. _

"Angel, you remember the last time you brought a girl over to me."

The girl, her voice is the same, rough, yet gentle in a way.

"Yeah." Another girl, she is nice, pretty and sweet.

She plays with me and keeps me company.

"I don't want to find out what weird ability this one has, it was hard enough watching a girl cut herself, then put her dirty hands on her wound."

The first girl, she looks at me hard, examining my face and my muddy knees and hands.

So much has happened since mom and dad saw her.

They disappeared.

I looked and searched all over, they were gone.

Then this girl, hair that resembles gold. She has big blue eyes that twinkle in the sunlight and wears a long dress that barely touches her ankles, with leggings underneath.

This small girl had played with me, more then mother or father ever did.

She took my hand and showed me fun.

Then she took me to her.

The other girl, always appearing in my dreams.

Always blurry, but now she is clear, and I can see her.

She's the girl, she is Max.

"Oh please, please, please Max!" The other one, Angel, begs.

Max looks at me, then her gaze softens.

"Humans aren't pets Angel." She says quietly.

"I know, but she's homeless. Her mother and father left her, and she can, she can see the future. She has the skill to see the future. C'mon Max, at least help her find a new home!"

Max stares for a long time, examining every inch of me, checking for something, but I don't know what.

"Fine, but only for a little while, until we leave London."

This is Max, no, this is Maximum Ride.


End file.
